


Running Riot

by GirthMan



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Damsels in Distress, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hook-Up, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pro Hero Kirishima Eijirou, Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionPost-DBGT/MHA CrossoverBulla Brief, fabulously-wealthy heiress to the Capsule Corporation, is taking a well-deserved vacation to Japan after graduating college.After a run-in with some street thugs, Bulla is rescued by the Pro Hero, Red Riot.Unable to resist such a strong, manly Hero, Bulla drags him back to her vacation home to give him a "special" reward as thanks for saving her...
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Bra Briefs
Kudos: 6





	Running Riot

Esuha City’s markets never slept. Dotted with flashing neon signs, bright lights, colorful storefronts, and more Pro Hero endorsements than could be counted, the main drag brought in locals, tourists, and curious passersby alike. The city’s nonstop stream of bargains and attractive shopping locales was all but irresistible to those with loose purses.   
  
For Bulla Brief, the free-spirited heiress to the immensely wealthy Capsule Corporation, it may as well have been heaven.   
  
After breezing through college - her mother always _had_ claimed she was a genius like herself - Bulla opted out of taking the reins of her family’s company for the time being to travel the world. At present, she was vacationing in Japan, and although she had hoped to catch some Pro Heroes in action, she couldn’t help but be sidetracked by all the shopping there was to be done.   
  
It was clear at a glance that Bulla was a tourist. Her excited blue eyes and wild, curly, turquoise hair set her apart from the crowds which milled about. Her pretty face drew more than a few glances, as did the low cut of her stylish top and the snug fit of her jeans. She certainly wasn’t above flaunting her good looks in an attempt to pick up a discount or two, and by the day’s end, she had made off with bags upon bags of new clothes, many of which she had gotten fantastic bargains on.   
  
Most of the locals knew better than to flash so much cash in one place. A few shopkeepers had warned Bulla that small-time criminals might pin an attractive young woman such as herself as an easy target, but she brushed off their concerns. After the sun had set and the crowds had thinned out a bit, though, Bulla couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was tailing her. Her arms full of her new purchases, she wandered through the groups still on the market street, weaving a twisting path toward the bus station in an attempt to lose her follower.   
  
Bulla risked a glance over her shoulder. A man was following her. She couldn’t make out his features, but she could see the glint of his eyes beneath his hooded sweatshirt. His gaze was fixed on her. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his stride was unsteady. Was he drunk, or was he carrying a weapon? Bulla didn’t stop to consider the possibilities. She quickened her pace, turning away from the bus stop for fear of leading the man back to her vacation home.   
  
“ _There_ you are!”   
  
A strong hand came to rest on Bulla’s shoulder drawing a sharp, startled gasp out of her. A man had emerged from the crowd to walk beside her, holding her close.   
  
“I’ve been looking all over for you, sis!” he beamed. “Find everything okay?”   
  
“Y- Yeah!” Bulla replied, catching on immediately. “I was just headed back home now!”   
  
The man was tall and strong, and _very_ attractive, Bulla couldn’t help but notice. He was nothing short of dreamy, from his wavy black hair and dazzling green eyes to his square, stubbly jaw and rippling muscles. Bulla clung tightly to him, sparing one last glance over her shoulder to find her follower splitting away, disappearing back into the crowds.   
  
“I’ll walk you back,” the man offered. “It’s getting dark!”   
  
“Thanks!” Bulla chirped happily. “I could use the company…”   
  
She let her companion lead her on, barely noticing as less and less people passed by. Bulla was so fixated on the man whose arm she clung to that she didn’t realize they were heading the wrong way until they were completely alone. Out of sight, isolated with no one else around, Bulla and her escort stopped behind a row of shops, the dim commotion of late-night shoppers and party goers echoing from the nearby street.   
  
“Wait,” Bulla muttered, glancing around. “This isn’t-,”   
  
The tip of a knife against her chin silenced her. Freezing, Bulla turned her eyes toward the man, who flashed her a wide, malicious grin.   
  
“Gotta be more careful who you follow around at night, lady,” the man snickered. “Never know where you might end up…”   
  
Bulla shuddered as the cold steel against her skin dragged its way down to her neck. She didn’t dare make a move, and silently cursed her misfortune and poor judgment. Another figure, the man who had been following her a few minutes prior, stepped out from the shadows, grinning just as wide as his accomplice. He pulled his hands from his pockets and flicked his wrists, transforming his forearms into long, heavy blades.   
  
“You’re going to hand over your purse,” the man with the knife began. “And then my friend here is going to help you out of those clothes…”   
  
“ _Like hell!”_ Bulla hissed through gritted teeth, clenching her fists.   
  
“I _really_ don’t think you’re in any position to be calling the shots here!” the man laughed, pressing his knife just a bit harder against Bulla’s skin.   
  
Bulla could feel heat radiating from the man as he pressed against her. Whatever his Quirk was, it was beginning to manifest. Bulla wondered what her chances would be if she dropped everything and ran. Her eyes darted around, sweat beading on her forehead as she tallied her escape options. Dozens of scenarios played out in her head, none of which had a happy ending for her. She wasn’t about to let these men have their way with her, though. No matter the cost, she decided, she was going to fight.   
  
“Ganging up on a defenseless lady?!” a stern voice suddenly called. “You call yourself _men?!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The pair of attackers snapped their heads toward the voice, cursing under their breath at the figure perched on the roof above. The hooded man readied his blades, while the other conjured a ball of fire from his palm. Bulla scrambled backwards, gasping in awe as she caught sight of the Hero who had come to her rescue.   
  
“ _Red Riot Unbreakable!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Red Riot was not a Hero _any_ Villain, let alone a pair of small-time criminals, wanted to face down in a dark alley. The bare-chested Hero, his muscles tensed and sharpened into a hardness by his Quirk, leapt from the rooftop, grinning wide as he stared down his targets. The men flung blades and balls of fire from their palms, trying in vain to bring down Red Riot, only for their knives and flames to glance off of his skin like water off a rock.   
  
“ _Red Gauntlet!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The Hero sprang forward the instant he hit the ground, leaving a small crater where he kicked off the pavement. He burst through the air at astounding speed, closing the gap between himself and the Villains in an instant. The two men doubled over and gagged, winded, as Red Riot’s fists slammed into their stomachs. They were unconscious before they hit the ground, dropping with a dull _thud._ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla’s eyes lit up at the spectacle. Her mouth hung open in awe, and she couldn’t help but let out a soft, excited squeak. Red Riot turned to her, his body returning to its normal state. His blazing red eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her, concerned for her safety. He walked over to her and offered her his hand.   
  
“Are you okay, miss?” the Hero asked. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”   
  
Bulla dropped her bags and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Red Riot and hugging him tight. She buried her face in his chest, sighing softly at the firmness of his muscles.   
  
“ _Now_ I’m okay!” Bulla gasped dreamily. “My hero!”   
  
Red Riot blushed slightly, trying his best to gently pry Bulla off. He patted her on the back, accepting the fact that his efforts to pull her away were for naught.   
  
“Glad to hear it,” the Hero replied. “You can call me Red Riot! The manliest Hero around!”   
  
“So _brave!”_ Bulla squealed into his chest. “So _strong!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Were her face not buried in the Hero’s muscular chest, Bulla wouldn’t have been able to hide her gleeful, ear-to-ear smirk. She had always wanted to meet such a handsome Pro Hero. Granted, the circumstances leading up to said meeting weren’t exactly the way she had imagined them, but _he_ certainly was.   
  
Red Riot was rippling with muscle. It took every ounce of self-control Bulla had not to drag her tongue down his chest and over his chiseled abs right then and there. She loosened her grip on him - mostly to get _herself_ under control - and clutched his strong arm, subtly squeezing his bicep. Her gaze traveled up eventually, passing over his embarrassed, toothy grin to his gleaming ruby-red eyes and up to the very tips of his spiky, crimson hair. He was _definitely_ a looker, Bulla thought to herself.   
  
“Thank you _so_ much for saving me!” Bulla sighed, leaning against her rescuer. “I don’t know _what_ would have happened if such a brave, _manly_ Hero hadn’t showed up!”   
  
Red Riot seemed to perk up at the word _“manly.”_ His concern for Bulla seemed to lessen as a soft blush graced his cheeks. He flexed his free arm, drawing a gasp out of the girl clinging to his other bicep.   
  
“All in a day’s work, miss!” he beamed. “No need to thank me!”   
  
“But you’re _my_ Hero!” Bulla insisted, squealing as she gripped Red Riot even tighter. “There must be _some_ way I can properly thank you!”   
  
The Hero’s blush was impossible to hide now. It wasn’t every day such an attractive young woman swooned over him so fervently. At least, they never got _this_ close to him.   
  
“You’re too kind!” Red Riot chuckled. “Seeing your beautiful smile is reward enough for me!”   
  
Bulla turned aside, feigning embarrassment. She hid her cheeky smirk from the Hero, certain she had him _exactly_ where she wanted him now.   
  
“Such a charmer!” she giggled. “I feel _so_ safe with you here… Would you please walk me home? I can’t _stand_ the thought of going back alone after what happened…”   
  
“A real man would _never_ leave a lady on her own after such a scare!” Red Riot boomed. “It would be my pleasure to see you home!”   
  
With Bulla practically dragging him down the street, the Hero barely had much of a choice in the matter, anyway. She led him along, their trudge gradually turning into a more pleasant walk through the neon-lit city.   
  
“So,” Bulla began after a stretch of silence. “Does my hunky Hero have a name?”   
  
Red Riot stammered, flustered, for a moment, before clearing his throat and responding.   
  
“W- Well, my _Hero_ name is Red Riot!” he boasted proudly. “But you can call me Kirishima if you want.”   
  
“Family name?” Bulla asked, getting a nod in response. “I like it! I think it suits you, _manly man!_ My name’s Bulla!” _  
_ _  
_ Kirishima grinned wide in response. He had always been a big fan of getting attention from pretty girls, and luckily for him, Bulla was more than happy to dish out _plenty_ of compliments. The rest of the way back to her vacation home, Bulla clung to her rescuer’s arm, showering him with remarks about how strong and brave he was.   
  
Kirishima couldn’t help but play along with Bulla’s flirtatious nature. He let her run her hand across his bare skin while he hardened his muscles with his Quirk. The awed gasp he received in response was enough for him to indulge her request to flex so she could feel his biceps. Another gleeful gasp and a soft giggle later, and Kirishima was beaming almost as gleefully as his companion.   
  
The two reached their destination soon enough. Bulla tugged Kirishima playfully along, half-dragging him through the front gate that marked her family’s property line. The Hero glanced around, awestruck, at the handful of large, lavish buildings. He turned to Bulla as she led him toward one of the structures.   
  
“Miss- _erm, Bulla,”_ he began. “Not to be rude or anything, but… These aren’t _all_ yours, are they?”   
  
Bulla cocked her head in response.   
  
“Of course, silly!” she replied. “This big one is _mine,_ but we’ve got a bunch of guest houses, too, just in case! Come on! I’ll show you around inside!”   
  
Kirishima didn’t get much of a chance to protest before he was pulled inside. Ushered through one impressive room after another, he found himself seated at Bulla’s kitchen table before much longer. He sat as politely as he could manage, trying his best not to stare _too_ much at anything in particular. Still, try as he might, he couldn’t take his eyes off the girl he had rescued as she scurried around to put together a quick snack and a cup of tea for the Hero.   
  
Kirishima hadn’t had much time for romance since he had become a Pro. His work was fulfilling enough, he had thought. His calling had always been to become a Hero, and he did a fine job at it, he believed. Now, though, as Bulla swayed her hips, humming softly to herself, her pretty, blue curls bobbing with each little move she made, Kirishima found himself thinking that _maybe_ there was more to life than beating Villains into submission.   
  
“So, tough guy,” Bulla began, turning on her heel to face Kirishima. “How does that Quirk of yours work, anyway? It’s _really_ cool!”   
  
Kirishima nearly toppled out of his seat in his hurry to turn his head to make it look like he _wasn’t_ just staring at Bulla’s behind. He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair, putting on as confident of a grin as he could manage.   
  
“Well, it’s called _Hardening,”_ he explained, holding out his arm. “I can harden my body to make my muscles rock-hard!”   
  
He rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arm, prompting an amazed gasp from Bulla. He hardened his muscles next, his skin becoming jagged and stony.   
  
“If I need to,” Kirishima continued. “I can even sharpen certain parts into blades! Pretty awesome, right?”   
  
“ _Very!”_ Bulla remarked. “You know, my dad’s a Pro, too! He ended up with a pretty awesome Quirk!”   
  
She sighed as she set some tea and sweets out on the table.   
  
“I took after my mom, though,” she said. “We both ended up super smart, but that’s about it… Not a very impressive Quirk if you ask me…”   
  
“Hey, that’s not true!” Kirishima remarked. “Your Quirk is _just_ as amazing as anyone else’s!”   
  
Bulla’s cheeks turned pink not in response to Kirishima’s reaffirming words, but to his touch. Almost without realizing it, the Hero had placed his hand over Bulla’s. He pulled away just as quickly as he had touched Bulla, stammering out the beginnings of an apology only to be cut off.   
  
“Strong _and_ sweet?” Bulla teased. “I must have won the lottery!”   
  
Kirishima laughed, trying to brush off Bulla’s compliment only for a warm blush to creep onto his cheeks. She smiled, her lips creasing into a soft, mischievous grin which betrayed her intentions. The Hero maintained his cocky facade, grinning back as he sipped his tea.   
  
“You know,” Bulla began, her voice low and breathy. “I’ve got this _whole_ place to myself… It gets _so_ lonely around here without a big, _strong,_ manly hero like _you_ to keep me company…”   
  
She was leaning over the table, latched onto his arm again. He stared at her, his red eyes widening as he finally realized _exactly_ what she was after. Bulla bit her lip, her gaze traveling down Kirishima’s bare chest, over his rocky, chiseled abs, and beneath the lip of the table. She was sizing him up already, undressing him with her eyes, and she wasn’t bothering to hide it now.   
  
“Why don’t you show me just how _hard_ you can get, Hero?”   
  
Bulla giggled, pulling him to his feet. The pair’s tea spilled onto the table, but the quickly-spreading puddle was the last thing on Bulla’s mind now. She wrapped her arms around Kirishima’s waist, leaned in on the tips of her toes, pressed her body against his, and put all her cards right on the table with a confident, passionate kiss.   
  
Kirishima nearly froze as Bulla’s lips met his. It had been so long, _too_ long, since he’d felt the warm, gentle softness of a cute girl’s lips against his own. He let out a soft sigh, catching Bulla as she threw herself into his arms. He held her by the waist, closing his eyes and returning her kiss after a moment.   
  
The pair quickly became entangled together, a flurry of skin, sweat, moans, and quickly-shed clothes. They stumbled upstairs, shedding pieces of Kirishima’s costume as they went until his pants, loosely clinging to his hips, were all he wore. Bulla had shimmied out of her jeans on the way up the stairs, and managed to drag one of Kirishima’s hands into the waistband of her pink-striped panties.   
  
Kirishima moaned as he groped at Bulla’s soft, round bottom. He kneaded her cheeks, firmly squeezing her, his fingers squishing into the plush mounds of her butt. The pair’s kiss deepened as Kirishima’s arousal grew and he found his confidence. His tongue pushed its way past Bulla’s lips, drawing a soft squeak out of her as he tasted her for the first time.   
  
Bulla’s eyelids fluttered closed. She felt Kirishima’s tongue invading her mouth as he returned her kiss. He was rough and firm in his handling of her, needy, driven by raw lust and desire. Somehow, though, he was also gentle. Bulla felt equal parts thrilled, aroused, and secure all at once. She kept her eyes closed, sneaking her hands into Kirishima’s pants and surrendering to his desires.   
  
Blindly, the pair staggered into Bulla’s bedroom, groping at each other and kissing the whole way. Half-naked, wrapped in each other’s arms, they spilled onto Bulla’s bed, rolling over one another, clutching at what clothes they could in their feverish attempt to quickly strip. Bulla’s top came off first, pulled over her head by Kirishima during a short-lived break in their kiss.   
  
Kirishima’s hand was at Bulla’s chest in a flash. He ground himself against her as he felt her up, squeezing the soft, perky mound of her breast. She moaned against him, his still-clothed erection rubbing against a conspicuously-wet patch in her panties. She held his rear, pulling him in as close and tight as she could, shivering with excitement while she sucked his tongue.   
  
Bulla rocked her body in time with Kirishima’s shaky thrusts, guiding him into a steadier rhythm by squeezing his behind. She _really_ liked what she felt. The firmness of his body against hers was filling her head with all kinds of lustful, devious thoughts. She barely knew what to do with herself. Having such a chiseled hardbody of a man _all_ to herself wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence, after all.   
  
Kirishima broke the kiss suddenly, gasping sharply as his lips left Bulla’s. He wasn’t about to be idle, though. Working his way down her neck, he kissed and nibbled at her bare skin, drawing soft little gasps and moans out of his trembling partner. He kneaded one of Bulla’s tits, tweaking her nipple between his fingers. His lips sealed around her other nipple before much longer.   
  
Kirishima sucked and licked at Bulla’s breast, his tongue circling the stiff, pink nub of her nipple. She leaned her head back, moaning, her hands sliding out of his pants and folding behind her head. He didn’t stop grinding against her, still rolling his hips in the same rhythm she had eased him into. He let out short, muffled grunts against her chest, squeezing, licking, nibbling at her tits, his arousal swelling and boiling into an intense, throbbing heat.   
  
“ _Ah! Ooh,_ Kirishima!” Bulla squeaked.   
  
Kirishima bit gently, carefully into the soft flesh of Bulla’s breast, just around her nipple. His teeth sank ever so slightly into her delicate areola, drawing a sharp gasp and a strong shiver out of her. He could feel the pulse of heat from between her thighs in response, and gave her another sly, teasing nibble. She moaned aloud this time, arching her back, lifting her butt off the bed to grind firmly against him.   
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ Such a tease!”   
  
Kirishima couldn’t help but smirk around his mouthful of Bulla’s tit. He gave her chest another firm squeeze and a quick little nip from his teeth, prompting another surprised squeak from her, before pulling away.   
  
“ _I’m_ the tease?” he chuckled. “Look how excited you’re making me!”   
  
The bulge in his pants throbbed, as if to emphasize his point. Bulla’s lips curled into a playful grin once she caught sight of Kirishima’s eager, tented erecion. She rolled over onto all fours and crawled slowly toward him, swaying her hips as she moved. His eyes darted between her face and her panty-clad bottom, but before he could decide which part of her he was more attracted to, she had wrapped her arms around him again.   
  
“Well, _excuse_ me!” Bulla giggled. “I’m _so_ sorry for making my big, strong Hero so _big_ and _hard!_ Why don’t we do something about that?”   
  
She tugged Kirishima’s pants down, freeing his stiff cock. Her eyes lit up at the sight. Big, hard, and thick, standing tall against a short nest of stubbly, red-dyed hair, it was already dripping with arousal. Pre-cum trickled from its pulsing, pink tip and ran down the shaft. Bulla’s eyes traced the path of Kirishima’s pre, and she bit her lip while she watched, clearly eager for a taste.   
  
“Not a natural redhead?” she teased.   
  
Kirishima chuckled in response. He leaned back, letting Bulla get to work. She reached out, her fingertips brushing lightly against his tip. A soft gasp escaped his lips, drawn out by Bulla’s teasing touch. She dragged the tips of her fingers down and up his shaft, circling his sensitive, pink crown. All the while, a playful smirk was stretched across her lips.   
  
Bulla’s fingers wrapped around Kirishima’s shaft. She gripped him snugly, holding still for just a moment to savor the intense, hot throbbing of his member. Then, she started to stroke.   
  
“ _Ooohhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kirishima moaned at the feeling of Bulla’s soft fingers sliding over the skin of his shaft. He couldn’t hold his gasps in, sputtering weakly with each breath as Bulla’s hand glided back and forth, her fingers slick with his leaking arousal. It really, _really_ had been _far_ too long.   
  
A thick, hot spurt of pre-cum gushed from Kirishima’s tip. Bulla gasped sharply as it splattered across her hand. She leaned in, her eyes locked with Kirishima’s, and gave her wet skin a quick lick, lapping up his fresh pre. She moaned softly at her little taste of his salty-sweet arousal, shooting him a sultry glance and gently cradling his big, heavy balls with her free hand.   
  
“ _Nnngh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kirishima’s groan was primal and desperate, drawn unbidden from his lips by Bulla’s gentle squeeze. She kneaded his balls in her hand, expertly teasing him, groping with her fingers, massaging with her palm, coaxing out plenty of fresh, warm pre-cum. This time, she didn’t let _any_ go to waste, however.   
  
Keeping her gaze fixed on Kirishima’s face, Bulla wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Her tongue went to work immediately, flicking back and forth along his glans, teasing the underside, catching every little bit of arousal that squirted from his tip. He could only moan and gasp weakly at the intense pleasure, shivering as he was teased relentlessly.   
  
“ _I_ _’m close,”_ Kirishima managed to breathe. “ _Already…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla’s wordless moan made her sound pleased, if nothing else. Keeping her eyes locked with Kirishima’s, fixing him with a teasing, sultry gaze, she gently bobbed her head. His panting quickened, his breaths coming only in short, shallow gasps as, red-faced and dotted with sweat, he approached his limit.   
  
Bulla stroked Kirishima’s shaft and massaged his balls while she sucked his tip. She moaned softly around him, slurping up his pre-cum as it gushed, fresh and hot, onto her tongue. She could feel his pouch starting to tighten. She could feel his cock starting to pulse. She could feel his tip swelling in her mouth. He was _so_ close now. With just a bit more pressure, just a few more licks, she drew his orgasm out, milking it right out of his thick, needy, throbbing manhood.   
  
“ _Nnnfff!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kirishima grunted as he came. His muscular body tensed and he gasped sharply as he unloaded into Bulla’s mouth. She moaned and purred, stroking and caressing him as he pumped his semen onto her tongue. Thick, hot ropes of cum sprayed from the tip of his twitching member, splattering into Bulla’s waiting mouth. She sucked and sucked, stroking and squeezing until Kirishima had squirted everything he could for her. She pulled back only once she was _sure_ he was finished, holding his load in her mouth as she knelt, waiting for him to catch his breath.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla opened wide for Kirishima, showing off the impressive mouthful of spunk he had left her with. Her tongue swished around the white, bubbly pool of thick, warm cum. She savored the taste, an intense flush on her cheeks, her eyes half-lidded with lust at the intense, salty taste of Kirishima’s manhood. She sealed her lips and swallowed, drinking everything down with a single, loud _gulp_ and a sigh.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ You sure know how to treat a lady, Hero,” Bulla remarked in a breathy voice. “Mind returning the favor?”   
  
Kirishima flashed her a toothy grin as she reclined, a smug expression on her face.   
  
“What kind of Hero would I be if I said no?” he replied.   
  
He eased himself down, kneeling between Bulla’s legs. His hands ran their way up her legs, over the soft, creamy skin of her thighs and up to her waist. He held her firmly, his thumbs slipping beneath the waistband of her panties.   
  
Bulla wiggled her hips in response, biting her lip as Kirishima tugged at her underwear. She squeezed her thighs together, and he pulled her panties down, slowly peeling them away from the wet crease of her sex. Her mound was puffy, smooth, and flushed pink with arousal. The lips of her pussy, puffy and pink, were flared open, dripping with excitement.   
  
Kirishima tossed Bulla’s panties aside and planted his hands firmly on her inner thighs. He spread her legs with a single push, drawing an excited squeak out of his nude partner. She squirmed at his touch, excitedly wriggling as he leaned in, now prone between her legs, his face just inches from her wet little pussy.   
  
Kirishima could feel the heat coming off of Bulla’s womanhood. Her tight, wet, cunt’s every little twitch brought with it a fresh rush of warmth. She was leaking with arousal, her wetness dribbling out into a small puddle on the bed sheets between her inner thighs. Her clit was stiff, a firm little pink nub standing against the soft, wet folds of her sex. Kirishima spared Bulla one last sly glance before moving in, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla moaned softly, her breath escaping her lips in a quiet, pleasured gasp. She shivered as Kirishima’s tongue slowly dragged its way up her slit, pushing, probing into her folds as it went. She could feel him teasing her, pushing his warm, wet tongue against the entrance to her pussy, circling the hole before moving on. She felt him inching higher and higher, swishing his tongue back and forth, zig-zagging his way up, savoring the tangy-sweet taste of her arousal as he worked his way toward her most sensitive spot.   
  
Bulla’s body trembled, her mouth opening in a silent cry of ecstasy, her eyes going wide as Kirishima’s lips wrapped around the nub of her clit. He sucked on it, his teeth gently grazing her sensitive, pink bump, teasing out incredible, electrifying sensations of pleasure. She felt a hand slide up her thigh. She felt a pair of fingers circling her hole. She felt those same digits push their way inside, and her vision went white.   
  
A low, drawn-out moan escaped Bulla’s lips. She arched her back off the bed, thrusting her pussy against Kirishima’s face. She ground against his lips as she came, her tunnel flexing rhythmically around his fingers. He sucked her clit, his tongue circling the little pink nub, intensifying her climax. His fingers pushed into her, curling against her G-spot, stroking and teasing, causing her to shiver in ecstatic bliss.   
  
“ _Ahh… Haa… Ooohhh wow!”_ Bulla gasped, nearly going limp as she finished cumming. “Th- That was the _best!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She lifted her head, her half-lidded eyes hazy in the afterglow of her orgasm, watching as Kirishima peeked out from between her thighs. She bit her lip, eyeing him up hungrily.   
  
“Think you could… do that _again,_ Hero?” she asked, a needily-playful trill to her voice.   
  
Kirishima chuckled in response.   
  
“Aren’t _you_ energetic?” he teased. “Alright, I’m game for a little more!”   
  
Without warning, he picked Bulla up, causing her to squeak in surprise. Before she knew it, she was teetering high over her bed, perched precariously on Kirishima’s shoulders. He held her in place effortlessly, his strong arms supporting her as he stared up from between her legs, a wide, toothy grin stretched across his lips.   
  
“But _I’m_ not doing all the work this time!” Kirishima warned. “Let’s see how badly you want it!”   
  
Bulla smirked down at him, resting her hands on his head. She planted her hands on the wall behind him for support and leaned forward, still breathing heavily, her perky chest heaving with each shaky gasp. Confident that Kirishima’s grip was enough to steady her, she started to roll her hips.   
  
Bulla thrust against Kirishima’s face, grinding against his tongue. She shuddered in his arms, her hot, dripping-wet slit rubbing against him. He licked eagerly at her, his moans muffled by her thighs. Her clit pressed against his nose, and she let out a soft squeak with each move she made. She felt his tongue probing her warm, wet hole, swirling around the entrance of her sex.   
  
“ _Nnn…_ Put it in,” Bulla urged, her voice shaky and desperate.   
  
Kirishima obliged her request. He pushed his tongue into her pussy, grunting softly as his face was completely buried between her thighs. She squeezed his head between her legs, shivering, moaning, and gasping as his tongue plunged into her womanhood.   
  
Kirishima felt himself getting hard again. His cock slowly rose back up, gradually stiffening as his senses were dominated by the taste and smell of Bulla’s sex. She was intoxicating, sending him into a dizzying, overwhelming state of arousal before long. All he could do, though, was lick, twisting and swishing his tongue around and around the inside of her tight, sweet little tunnel. His erection twitched impatiently. He moaned and gasped against her, and she shuddered and whimpered in response.   
  
“ _Ooohhh…_ Right there,” Bulla gasped.   
  
She humped his face more and more desperately, doubled over against the wall. His grip on her tightened, his arms shaking now as he licked and licked. Bulla’s panting quickened, and the swing of her hips grew more and more desperate and unsteady. Her shaky thrusts got faster and faster. The sweet, warm juices leaking from her cunt dribbled down Kirishima’s chin. Her pussy _ached_ with desire. She was getting closer to her peak, so tantalizingly close to another climax that she barely noticed when she was thrown down onto her bed.   
  
“ _Ah!_ Wh- What are-,”   
  
Bulla’s eyes widened as she caught sight of Kirishima. Naked, panting, his skin glistening with sweat, he knelt between her legs, his stiff, throbbing cock in hand. His eyes were glazed with a hazy, red gleam as he stared at her, his lips parted and his breaths misting in the air. He bit his lip, groaning as a thick bead of pre-cum oozed from his erection.   
  
Bulla couldn’t contain the eager squeak that escaped her lips.   
  
“Give it to me, Hero!” she chirped, folding her arms behind her head and reclining.   
  
“You asked for it!” Kirishima warned, grinning.   
  
He tucked his hands under her thighs and lifted, pushing her legs back. He drove his hips forward, plunging his cock into Bulla down to the hilt in a single thrust. Bulla arched her back and clutched her pillow, grunting and shivering at the feeling of being filled so perfectly and completely by such a big, fat cock all at once.   
  
“ _Fffuuuck!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla managed a single shaky, husky word. Kirishima, his grip on her thighs firm and commanding, started to thrust. He grunted as he got to work, his hips swinging at a steady, but not gentle, pace. The rhythmic _clap_ of skin on skin filled the room, joined quickly by the pairs’ moans, gasps, and cries of pleasure.   
  
Kirishima’s body worked like a piston, driving in and out of Bulla, his cock plunging over and over into her deepest, tightest reaches. Her inner walls squeezed him, and with each thrust, he could feel her pulling on him, his shaft dragging against her as her body tried to suck him back in. She was so wet and tight and warm that Kirishima could barely hold back. His throbbing, twitching cock seemed to protest each time he pulled back, desperately craving to be shoved right back inside.   
  
Bulla was squeaking and whimpering with each thrust. Biting her lip to keep her voice from escaping too much, she closed her eyes, basking in the incredible pleasure Kirishima gave her. It had been _much_ too long since she’d had such a hunky young lover, she mused. If she could help it, she thought, she was going to keep this one around.   
  
Her train of thought was interrupted, though, as Kirishima tucked his arms under her back and lifted her from the bed.   
  
“ _EEP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla squeaked in surprise as she was pulled into Kirishima’s arms. He held her tight, lifting her into a snug embrace as his lips locked against hers. She moaned into him, grinding on his cock, draping her arms around his shoulders and accepting his tongue into her mouth. He lifted her with no effort at all, his strong arms working her up and down. She bounced on him, her muffled moans and cries swallowed up by his greedy lips as he sucked at her tongue.   
  
Kirishima rutted into Bulla, his hips _snapping_ against hers, his body practically moving on its own. His thrusts became more and more intense, and he quickened his pace, even as he felt her pussy flexing around his cock in orgasmic contractions. She mewled and moaned into him, shuddering, clinging tightly to his muscular body as she shivered in her release.   
  
Kirishima staggered off the bed, Bulla still quivering in his arms, and held her against the wall. He braced one hand against the wall, his other arm more than strong enough to hold Bulla up while he fucked her. The pair broke their kiss frequently to gasp for breath or to teasingly nip at each other’s skin, sucking and licking each other’s necks. The increasingly-wet _slap_ of Kirishima’s balls against the puffy lips of Bulla’s sex dominated the room now. Their lewd, intense coupling was coming to a head, and as they writhed against one another, they cried out together one last time.   
  
Bulla’s orgasm hadn’t quite tapered off by the time Kirishima finished. When she felt him push his hips forward one last time, driving his cock deep inside of her, his balls flexing against the folds of her sex as he unloaded inside, she let out a shaky, breathless gasp. Bulla’s mouth hung open in what was surely awe. Her eyes widened, and her body trembled as Kirishima came inside of her. His load was thick and hot, bursting out of his throbbing cock in big, heavy ropes. He pumped his seed deep into her pussy, sending her to new heights of ecstasy she may have thought unattainable. Her climax intensified as he rode his out, grunting as he emptied himself into her.   
  
Finally, it was over. Kirishima leaned heavily against the wall, his arm shaky as he held Bulla up. Bulla panted hard, gasping for breath as she clung to the spent Hero. She moaned softly, gently rocking her hips, grinding against him to squeeze the very last dops of his load from his softening shaft. She giggled, nuzzling his face as he staggered back to the bed, gently depositing her on the mattress and pulling out with a soft grunt.   
  
Bulla bounced gently onto her bed, sighing contentedly as Kirishima’s load dribbled out of her twitching pussy. She softly stroked her clit, purring quietly as one last shiver went up her spine. Kirishima groaned and collapsed onto his back next to her, panting hard as he stretched out.   
  
“Well, Hero?” Bulla giggled. “How was it?”   
  
“ _Fantastic,”_ Kirishima gasped between breaths. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you, though…”   
  
Bulla rolled onto her side, giving Kirishima a coy look.   
  
“Too rough?” she scoffed. “You mean that _wasn’t_ just a warmup?”   
  
“ _Warmup?”_ Kirishima sputtered incredulously. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think little Riot down here is up for another round any time soon…”   
  
Bulla glanced at his flaccid cock. It twitched weakly, a droplet of her own wetness leaking from the tip. She smirked at him, cocking her head.   
  
“So… _what_ exactly did you say your Quirk was?” she asked in a teasingly-leading tone.   
  
“Hardening,” Kirishima replied matter-of-factly.   
  
He paused for a moment, his gaze darting between his own soft manhood and Bulla’s smug expression.   
  
“Wait a minute,” he muttered. “Are you saying-,”   
  
He stopped himself short, scrambling to sit up straight. With a focused expression, he pursed his lips, staring at his own crotch as he focused his Quirk’s effects on his penis. Sure enough, it started to stiffen back up, twitching to life until it stood at its full length, throbbing and stiff.   
  
“You’re _kidding!”_ Kirishima exclaimed delightedly. “I had _no_ idea I could do that!”   
  
“Never thought to try with your lady friends?” Bulla teased.   
  
“Hey, cut me some slack!” Kirishima laughed. “It’s been a while!”   
  
Bulla gave him a push, sending him sprawling onto his back. She knelt over him, straddling his waist, a devious grin on her face. She rocked her hips, grinding her wet, dripping pussy against his freshly-stiffened cock. Her slit rubbed back and forth along his shaft, smearing it with its own sticky cum.   
  
“Ready for round two yet?” Bulla asked.   
  
“You tell me,” Kirishima teased in response, leaning back to give her free rein over his body.   
  
Bulla shot him a sly glance and slid off his waist. She knelt between his legs, leaning down to admire his big, hard cock. Drenched in her sweet, orgasmic juices and his own sticky, leftover jizz, it gleamed in the dim light. Throbbing gently, it pulsed with arousal, twitching with renewed excitement as Bulla drew nearer.   
  
“I can’t _believe_ I didn’t take the time to show this big guy the affection he deserves!” Bulla remarked, awestruck at the size of Kirishima’s manhood. “Why don’t I make it up to you?”   
  
She leaned in, her face so close to Kirishima’s erection that he could feel her warm breath on his shaft. With her eyes fixed on the Hero’s face, Bulla stuck her tongue out and started to lick. Slowly, almost _painfully_ slowly, she dragged her hot, wet tongue up Kirishima’s cock. She moaned softly, scooping up all the leftover spunk and arousal still dripping from his member. When she reached his tip, she wrapped her fingers around his base, pointed his erection upward, and sealed her lips around his glans.   
  
“ _Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla closed her eyes, letting out a hungry, muffled moan as she suckled on Kirishima’s cockhead. Her tongue swirled around and around, and she slurped up every last drop of her own cum and his lingering spunk, gulping down each little mouthful with as much gusto as she could possibly display. The taste, she quickly came to realize, was rather addictive. She was in love with Kirishima’s big, fat cock, and she intended to make her affections known.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ That’s _good!”_   
  
Kirishima leaned his head back, moaning, gasping out shaky breaths as Bulla’s tongue ran circles around his glans. She _popped_ off of his cock with a sudden, sharp gasp, her eyes hazy with lust. She stared at Kirishima’s spit-soaked shaft in adoration, gently stroking it with her hand, letting out soft little breaths, awestruck, each time it pulsed against her palm.   
  
“ _Mmmwah!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla leaned back in and planted her lips against the underside of Kirishima’s tip, giving it a big, wet, sloppy kiss. She moved back down his shaft, peppering it with sweet little smooches until, finally, she reached his balls. _Now_ she was truly overwhelmed. Her eyes lit up at the sight of his big, heavy pouch up-close. Churning and flexing, Kirishima’s fat balls were warm, radiating heat against Bulla’s lips. Her face hovered closer and closer, and after a moment, she found something new to focus her attention on.   
  
“ _Ohmygosh!”_ Bulla gasped, sniffing curiously.   
  
She pressed her nose against Kirishima’s balls and inhaled deeply, taking a big, long sniff. She shivered, panting heavily as she exhaled. She felt her pussy throb with desire, twitching and quivering. A hand slipped unbidden between her legs, moving almost automatically to caress her leaking slit as she sniffed at Kirishima’s pouch.   
  
“ _Mmmfff!_ This is amazing!”   
  
Bulla’s lust-drenched voice was muffled between Kirishima’s strong thighs. She snorted at his balls, burning her nose between his fat, pulsing orbs to breathe his scent in as deeply as she could. Sweat, sex, and pure, masculine musk flooded her nostrils, filling her with enough lust and pheromones to make her head spin. A dumb smile stretched across her lips, and her eyes crossed as she inhaled again, shivering as she did so.   
  
Kirishima simply leaned back, grinning as Bulla indulged her body’s growing desires. She only sniffed at first, enamored by his powerful, male scent. Soon enough, though, she was kissing his balls, moaning and cooing as she pressed her lips to every inch of bare skin she could find. She _worshipped_ that fat, smooth pouch, unwilling to even _think_ about lifting her head without covering every little bit of it with her love.   
  
Bulla’s kisses soon turned to licks, long, drawn-out drags of her tongue. She ran her tongue up and down, side to side, all around Kirishima’s balls. She slathered them in saliva, moaning shamelessly as she lapped up the intense, salty taste of his sweaty sex. Intermittent snorts and gasps sounded from between his thighs, and before too much longer, Bulla had worked her way back up his shaft, stroking his erection eagerly, squeezing out big, fat dollops of pre-cum.   
  
“Why didn’t anyone ever _tell_ me how fucking _hot_ that is?!” Bulla gasped, struggling to keep her arousal in check. “I could _feel_ your cum in there!”   
  
“You’ll get another taste soon enough,” Kirishima teased, a cocky edge to his voice.   
  
“Goddamn _right_ I will!”   
  
Bulla’s reply turned immediately into a wet, sloppy gurgle. She took Kirishima’s length into her mouth, swallowing him up expertly. Her lips slid down his wet shaft, which entered her throat, bulging her skin around it. After just a few moments, she had reached his base, her lips kissing the stubble-coated skin of his mound.   
  
Kirishima groaned, shuddering as his cock slid into Bulla’s tight, wet throat. She let out muffled, wet noises, but didn’t struggle in the slightest to take his full length. Not a single hint of a gag escaped her stuffed throat. Even as she started to bob her head, she made it perfectly clear that she was _damn_ good at sucking cock.   
  
“ _MMPH! HMM! MMM!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla’s moans were less from exertion and more from the overwhelming, erotic thrill she got from sucking Kirishima off. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her fingers had slipped into her cum-filled cunt, plunging in and out of her folds, working feverishly in time with the movements of her head. Her hair bounced and sprang as she bobbed her head, and she slurped noisily on Kirishima’s shaft. With her free hand, she cradled his balls, affectionately caressing his hot, heavy pouch.   
  
Kirishima started to roll his hips. He moved reflexively at first, gently rocking in time with Bulla’s movements, but when it became clear that she could handle him, he began to thrust in earnest. He reached down, taking hold of her head, and started fucking her face. The bubbly, wet noises issuing from her sealed lips intensified, turning into something more closely resembling gags as her partner turned up the intensity.   
  
“ _GGLK! HRRK! GLMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla never quite reached the point of struggling, but she came close. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep up with Kirishima now, but she was still having the time of her life. Her throat, stuffed full of cockmeat, stretched out and sore, bulged around Kirishima’s erection. Her pussy, still oozing leftover spunk, clenched and flexed around her fingers in climax, and she squirted her warm, sticky quim all over her bed sheets. She moaned around Kirishima’s girth, her eyelids fluttering closed as she came.   
  
“ _F- Fuck!”_ Kirishima gasped. “I’m- I’m gonna-,”   
  
He hissed through clenched teeth as he pushed his hips forward one more time, bottoming out against Bulla’s lips. His shaft swelled in her throat, pulsing and twitching as he unloaded. His balls throbbed powerfully against her chin, and she moaned as she caressed them, squeezing gently to coax out every bit of cum she could manage. She feared, in the back of her mind, that Kirishima would shoot _everything_ straight down her throat, leaving her without a chance to taste his load again. Her relief and excitement were immeasurable, then, when he pulled back with a shaky sigh, leaving his cockhead between her lips.   
  
“ _MMMMMM!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla’s ecstatic moaning told Kirishima everything he needed to know. She simply couldn’t get enough of his fresh, hot jizz. The remainder of his load pumped into her mouth, splattering in warm, sticky ropes across her waiting tongue. She greedily drank it all down, swallowing just as quickly as it squirted into her mouth. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only pulling back once Kirishima’s entire load had been safely gulped into her belly. She panted hard, gasping for breath, drool running down her chin and tears dripping from the corners of her eyes.   
  
“H- Holy _fuck!”_ Bulla moaned shakily.   
  
“ _That_ good?” Kirishima chuckled.   
  
He glanced down at his stiff cock, grunting softly as it twitched. The effort of keeping himself hard with his Quirk was beginning to wear on him. Sweat beaded on his skin, trickling over his muscle bound body in little rivulets.   
  
“Well, if you’re up for it,” he began. “I’d say I still have one more round in me… Better make it count, though!”   
  
“Oh, I’ll make it count,” Bulla assured him.   
  
She turned around and swayed her hips. Her pussy was dripping-wet, leaking with the proof of their intense coupling and her own climax. She reached back and gripped her rear, her fingers squishing the soft, plush flesh. She spread her cheek, revealing her tight, puckered-up anus. She shot Kirishima a sultry look, gesturing for him to take the last unused hole she had to offer for the night.   
  
“If you want to rough me up,” Bulla began, her voice steeped in lust. “Why don’t you show me what you can _really_ do, _Hero?”_ _  
_ _  
_ That was more than enough to motivate Kirishima. In a second, he was on his knees behind Bulla, his hands on her hips. He ran his hands over her rear, squeezing and groping her nicely-rounded bottom. He gave her a firm slap, prompting a surprised - but decidedly pleased-sounding - squeak from her.   
  
“ _Ooh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla bit her lip and turned her head.   
  
“ _Harder,”_ she demanded.   
  
Kirishima complied. A loud _snap_ sounded as he smacked her ass again. Her butt rippled, and she arched her back, hissing sharply. She shivered, letting out a low moan.   
  
“ _Harder!”_   
  
Bulla’s urging came even as the pink handprint from Kirishima’s last spank was still forming on her behind. He gave her another good _smack._ Bulla yelped, her voice shrill, at Kirishima’s hard, firm slap. She bent over, her face in the sheets, moaning softly as she felt her partner spreading her ass.   
  
“Don’t you _dare_ be gentle with me!” Bulla threatened playfully.   
  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” Kirishima teased back.   
  
His cockhead pressed against the ring of Bulla’s asshole. She gasped, chewing her lip hard as she felt him applying more and more pressure. She was no anal virgin, but she only gave up _that_ hole to guys she really, _really_ liked. Every time was always just as exciting as the last, thanks to how rare an occasion this was. _This_ time, though, was _really_ something special.   
  
Bulla’s legs were shaky, quaking beneath her as she presented her backside to Kirishima. With each little bit of force he applied, she could feel her O-ring stretching, flexing just a _bit_ wider in preparation to allow him inside. He gently rocked his hips, pushing _just_ a little harder every time, groaning softly as the very tip of his cock started to sink inside of Bulla’s asshole.   
  
Waiting was proving to be too damn boring.   
  
“ _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla saw stars. She pushed herself back against Kirishima, impaling her bottom on his cock. She felt his balls _slap_ against her pussy as he bottomed out, his full, hard, fleshy length plunging into the very deepest possible reaches of her rear. He gasped sharply, shakily, as he sank into her, his shaft disappearing into her tight little hole in an instant.   
  
Kirishima gripped the soft flesh of Bulla’s ass tightly, his fingers sinking into her cheeks. With his balls resting against the lips of her pussy, he took a moment to catch his breath. He shuddered as Bulla’s pucker flexed around his shaft, trying in vain to wink closed.   
  
“ _Nnf!_ You’re so _tight!”_ Kirishima groaned.   
  
He gave Bulla’s ass another firm slap. She clenched hard around him in response, yelping in a shrill little voice. He pulled back, gasping at how snugly her asshole squeezed him as his shaft dragged along the walls of her rear tunnel. He couldn’t even begin to guess how long he could last fucking such a tight little hole.   
  
“ _Ooohhh, FUCK!”_ Bulla moaned, her knuckles going white as she gripped her blankets. “I- I can’t remember the last time I’ve had someone so fucking _big_ inside my ass like this!”   
  
She backed herself against Kirishima, forcing him all the way back inside.   
  
“ _Nnngh…_ Fuck me!” she begged desperately. “J- Just… hurry up and _fuck me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Kirishima let out a low, lusty growl. He pushed Bulla down, one hand between her shoulders and one on her waist as he gave her what she wanted. He moved slow at first, gradually building his rhythm. He rolled his hips, easing his way into her snugly-puckered hole. It took him some real effort to move, and he grunted softly with exertion as he forced his cock back and forth.   
  
Bulla’s butt rippled, bouncing as Kirishima’s hips began to _smack_ against it. When he started fucking her in earnest, she could barely think. Her body was ablaze with pleasure. Her head was spinning, her thoughts tumbling into a swirling void of ecstasy. Kirishima was getting rough with her, and that was _just_ the way she liked it.   
  
Kirishima was panting now, grunting and gasping as he fucked Bulla’s ass. The bed bounced and creaked beneath them, and the fucked-out girl bent over in front of him could do little but yelp and squeak with pleasure. He could feel her clenching around him, her anus flexing in the same orgasmic rhythm as her pussy. The noises she made were unintelligible, little more than weak, wordless grunts of pleasure as she came and came again, sent reeling over the edge by Kirishima’s rough buttfuck.   
  
Kirishima made sure to give Bulla _plenty_ of attention. He spanked her ass raw, leaving stinging, red handprints on both cheeks. He rutted her tight little O-ring as hard and fast as he could manage, growling and grunting, plunging as deep as he could reach with each thrust. His balls _smacked_ loudly against her dripping-wet pussy, and the _snap_ of his hips against her tight, round bottom was beginning to drown out all the other lewd sounds of their intense coupling.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla let out a blissful cry as she was suddenly forced up into a kneeling position. Kirishima had pulled her up, his hand at her chest, roughly pawing at her tits. She grunted and moaned, her tongue hanging out, flapping against her chin in time with Kirishima’s thrusts. Cross-eyed, her whited-out vision full of stars, she let out one last, loud, shrill scream as she felt Kirishima’s thrusts quicken.   
  
Kirishima gritted his teeth, letting out a low, lusty growl as he hammered Bulla’s backside. The rapid-fire _slap slap slap_ of his sweaty, hard flesh against her soft bottom filled the air, broken only by the drawn-out groan which marked his climax.   
  
Driven over the edge by the rhythmic flexing of Bulla’s rear tunnel, Kirishima came. He bottomed out in her ass, squirting his thick, hot load deep inside her. He filled her to the brim, his cum squirting out around his hilt, bubbling out of Bulla’s raw, stretched ring and running down her thighs. Shot after shot of his fat load gushed into her for what felt to the pair like forever until, finally, with a heavy gasp, Kirishima pulled out, spent. He collapsed next to Bulla on the bed, panting almost as hard as her as his load dribbled out of her twitching butthole.   
  
It took a few minutes for the sweat-soaked pair to catch their breath. After a while, they managed to shakily roll onto their sides, wincing at the soreness in their bodies as they faced each other. They both grinned as wide as they could, holding back smug chuckles at each other’s disheveled state.   
  
“ _That,”_ Bulla began, breathless, sweaty and frazzled. “Was _fucking_ awesome!”   
  
She sighed, satisfied, and collapsed onto her back.   
  
“I feel like my butt’s gonna be leaking your cum for _weeks!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kirishima laughed. “That was the most fun _I’ve_ had in a while!”   
  
“Really rocked your world, didn’t I, Hero?” Bulla teased. “You know… I’ll be in town for a while longer… If you’re not _too_ busy, you could pop in sometime…”   
  
Kirishima flashed her a toothy grin.   
  
“I think I might just have to do that!” he replied. “Not too much goes on, anyway… Aside from the occasional _damsel in distress…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bulla stuck her tongue out at him and slid out of bed, groaning as she shakily staggered around and picked up her clothes.   
  
“Well,” she began, bending over to pick up her panties. “I’ll hold you to it!”   
  
She wiggled her freshly-fucked ass at Kirishima. A big, sticky glob of cum dribbled out of her hole and ran down her slit.   
  
“You can’t just show a girl a good time like _this_ and leave her hanging!” Bulla warned playfully. “Got it?”   
  
“Yes, ma’am!” Kirishima chuckled.   
  
Bulla, a sly smirk on her face, slipped into her panties and hurried to her bedside. She pulled a pen from her nightstand and quickly scrawled something on a pad of paper, which she stuck to Kirishima’s forehead.   
  
“What’s this?” the Hero asked, peeling the note from his face.   
  
“My phone number, dummy!” Bulla replied. “Give me a call when you feel like letting loose… I’ll make sure to keep my calendar clear for you, Mister Kirishima…”   
  
Kirishima grinned, climbing out of bed and pulling his pants up. He stretched, pocketed Bulla’s number, and let out a heavy sigh. He started for the door, but hesitated, turning his head to smile at Bulla.   
  
“Alright, I’ll be seeing you around, then!” he said in a cocky tone. “And, by the way… You can call me Eijiro.”   
  
Bulla returned his smile and blew him a playful kiss.   
  
“Eijiro, huh?” she repeated. “That really suits you, mister _manly…”_   
  
With a cocky grin plastered on his face, Kirishima left, eagerly looking forward to getting in touch with Bulla after a nice, long, well-deserved rest...


End file.
